


Onwards and Upwards

by angelindisguise



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Theme Parks, chauffer Zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 13:40:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelindisguise/pseuds/angelindisguise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall feels like he should have already gotten used to Zayn's pouty lips and his smokey eyes but he hasn't and it has him feeling light headed especially when he's opening the car door with a crooked smile etched on his face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Onwards and Upwards

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just a short one shot, inspired by my vacation in the philippines haha. Hope you like it :))) 
> 
> Hope there aren't too many mistakes!

Niall feels like he’s had two showers today. One from a clean, maybe clean, titanium shower head from their hotel room, which is probably the only great thing about being in this place and then the second time from every sweat pore in his body. He can feel the sweat ripple down his prominently porcelain skin and it irks him to the very core.

Amelia, goodness gracious step mother Amelia, somehow had managed to convince his dad to visit her home country, the Philippines. It’s more fun in the Philippines they said, you will be a king they said but to be honest he feels more like a puddle the longer they stand in this absurd heat. Even in Ireland they don’t have this kind of atrociously searing heat. Probably from all the carbon emission that comes from their tuk tuks or whatever they call it.

Niall doesn’t understand why they even have to wait outside for their driver, there’s perfectly good air conditioning inside the foyer of their hotel. He’s about to protest but Amelia is yelling goodness gracious because she finally spots their rented car, well mini-van. Seems like the car trend here is the bigger the better.

Niall tugs his snapback on, using it as a make shift fan before, and wipes the sweat off his forehead with his singlet before hastily jumping into the van while Amelia convereses? Yells? In her native tongue at the driver, only catching her signature phrase goodness gracious before closing the door.

Niall plugs his earphones on his new Samsung Galaxy s4, probably the only reason he even came on the trip, and sinks into the plush leather seats of the van. He’s pulling on a pair of ray bans when his dad, Amelia and the driver, who he hasn’t even seen nor have any interest in, climb on board. Amelia is chattering away with his dad and he just rolls his eyes at her.

It’s not that he doesn’t like her, it’s just how quickly she won over his dad like that, all wrapped around her finger and shit. He’s always like yes honey, oh look honey I bought you this and it’s just weird to see, especially when he didn’t really see him do any of that stuff to his real mum, but that was a long time ago, so.

Niall thought he had a big mouth but nothing compared to Amelia, goodness gracious he thinks. He gives himself a mental slap because Amelia is really rubbing off on him. She even tries to teach him her cooking specialties which he actually really enjoys and maybe he is excited about this trip because of the food.

It’s slow moving on the road because of the amount of cars and maybe because of the lack of road rules. He sees cars cutting in and out of lanes and slow cars and motorcycles weaving in and out of traffic, kind of just irritates him. Then there are the jeepneys, Amelia told him that one, that just stop on the side of the road and loads and unloads while they sit behind and try to go around it with no such luck.

Their driver’s hand is always ready to press his horn and he’s no way at all conservative at using it. Niall thinks he even has nice hands, long slender, slightly tanned and looks to be carefully manicured. Weird he thinks, that it doesn’t look crusty or like even faced any hardships.

He asks Amelia how long to go and she gives him a curt smile and says were almost there. Which he doesn’t trust at all because one time when she was supposed to pick him up, she texted him almost there and arrives about half an hour later. So he slumps back in his seat and plays candy crush on his phone.

-

Instincts proving right they don’t reach their destination until about half an hour later. He lost all of his lives within the first ten minutes which made the car ride drag on for much longer. His door is opened and he can feel his pores open again, the sweat ready to trickle out and saturate him.

“Thanks.” He mutters under his breath without so much as a look towards the driver. Instead he’s more focused on the holes being burnt onto his body by the amount of people that just blatantly stare at him. He then feels self-conscious and does a quick body scan on himself but there’s no stain on his stars and stripes singlet or on his favourite pair of navy blue zespys. Maybe I’ve got something on my face he thinks.

He hears a low chuckle from behind him, “It’s probably because you’re so white, their obsessed with that here.” There’s a guy standing behind him with his hand by his mouth like whispering a secret and he’s got these intense eyes, creamy brown that just burn through you and sends you into all sorts of frenzy.

Shit, fuck, shit Niall thinks because the guy is absolutely hot, and oh, he’s the driver. The red polo with a car emblem on it might suggest so but Niall thinks that he is definitely not fitted to be a chauffeur. Niall feels stupid for just obviously gawking at him and thankfully Amelia cuts in. “C’mon Niall, let’s go shopping.” She says followed by a high pitch squeal of excitement, herding him into the mall.

He gets pat down by security guards manning the doors and finds it weird, so weird. Then he thinks of the driver giving him a pat down and makes him heat up despite the air conditioning. Goodness gracious.

-

The mall is massive, like gargantuan. Boutiques and endless boutiques ranging from clothes, technology, skin care and ridiculous amounts of fast food restaurants and on top of that a massive department store with all the same brands. Niall doesn’t even understand what the point is.

He tries to ignore the stares of the locals and he’s almost tempted to say ‘would you like a picture it lasts longer’ but then he thinks they wouldn’t even understand him.

They go to the department store, menswear specifically and is immediately bombarded with greetings of ‘hi sir’ ‘sir Dickies, sir’ ‘sir, try it on’ and it kind of does his head in a little bit. They all sound like parrots saying the same damn thing. He relents and tries a few things on from the big brands like Wrangler and Lee, even some of the ones he hasn’t heard of before.

Even his dad, who is in fact not the biggest fan of clothes shopping, is having a fab time being bombarded by sales rep and pushed into changing rooms with way too many variations of the same shirt.

They don’t even spot Amelia until they walk around the ladies wear and see her basket full of summer dresses and jeans and tops and yeah, she’s a shopaholic.

Amelia suggests food after paying their hefty load and Niall just grins fondly at her.

-

They’re sat at McDonalds, in front of Niall a King’s feast. Spaghetti, two pieces of crispy chicken, some chicken nuggets and fries, a large coke float and a mango pie for dessert. He couldn’t be happier.

Mid slurp of his spaghetti – and boy is it a good spaghetti – his dad clears his throat and says “ah Zayn, here why don’t you take this to the car.” Niall is wondering who the fuck is Zayn and oh, Zayn is the driver. The really hot one with gorgeous eyes and smooth tan skin and the one that’s giving him a gentle smile. God he must look like an idiot right now with spaghetti sauce all over his face and noodles between his lips but he goes with it and slurps the remaining noodle and gives him an eye crinkling smile in return. He hears Zayn chuckle and it’s probably the nicest sound he’s ever heard.

“Niall honey, give him your bags.” Amelia says and oh, is that why he’s still staring at him. Good one goyle Niall thinks and hands over his bags, hooking it onto Zayn’s awaiting fingers. He kind of wants to just suck each one, and flick over it with his tongue and wonder if that would turn Zayn on. Of course there is not a possibility of that happening and thank god Zayn is already walking out before he could see the blush creeping up Niall’s neck.

-

There’s more walking around, more being stared at but definitely no more fantasies about his driver. Maybe just a tiny bit. His favourite one so far is him and Zayn in a tub slip and sliding off each other’s slick bodies then Zayn proceeding to fuck his mouth raw with his big fat cock and – goodness gracious, he does not need a raging hard boner walking around this city of a mall with the masses giving him envious stares.

He gets where Zayn was coming from, before the awkward staring, that they have a thing with being white, it’s kind of ridiculous he thinks but each to their own.

They make it back to the car, Niall smiling too eagerly at Zayn who holds the door open for him, what a gentleman he thinks, swoon, and doesn’t even consider the possibility that it might be in his job description to open doors for clients.

-

The following day they decide to go to a theme park, enchanted kingdom Niall thinks he hears Amelia say. This makes Niall's blood spike in all sorts of dangerous levels. He's still a kid at heart and enjoys a good roller coaster that makes his blood run fast and sudden drops from tall towers that make him feel like his stomach is in his throat. 

After the umpteenth time of whining for Amelia to hurry up and finish getting ready they finally make their way to the car. Niall feels like he should have already gotten used to Zayn's pouty lips and his smokey eyes but he hasn't and it has him feeling light headed especially when he's opening the car door with a crooked smile etched on his face.

It's surprises Niall when it's easy going once they hit the expressway, drivers actually follow road rules, using their indicators instead of just swerving in the hopes of no one is in the way. It’s refreshing.           

They take a pit stop, daddy Horan unable to hold his bladder. Theres a gasoline station and to the side are little food stalls. Amelia takes the liberty of introducing Niall to said food stalls and has him grinning ear to ear because of the fish balls dipped in sweet sauce.

"Here, give some to Zayn." Amelia tells him. With two trays in hand, another one for him, he spots Zayn leaning against the hood of the car looking like a fucking greek god or someshit. Niall gulps hard for fear of actually drooling on the spot.

The only thing missing is if Zayn had his shirt off and water poured down his front, the water rippling past the bumps of his abs down, down, down outlining his big fat - ok no. No, no, no. He catches his breath and resumes his task.

As Niall approaches he can see Zayn straightening up and eyeing with a smile on his lips. "So kissable" is what he doesn't say instead "here" like a shy church boy. Avoid the eyes, avoid the eyes he chants in his head. No such luck, fuck. "Cheers mate." Zayn replies. Niall feels light headed again all of a sudden and he also notices something strange in Zayn's accent. "Brit?" Niall asks.

Zayn is about to take a bite but Niall's question takes him by surprise and grins at Niall teeth and all. Niall feels like he might faint and jizz his pants simultaneously. “You got me.” I wish I got you on top of me Niall thinks and he tries to stops the fantasy coming on but it’s like trying to fight anaesthesia. He's about to ask what in the world he's doing here but Amelia and his dad are coming and Zayn's already opening doors. Of course.

-

The only problem Niall has getting out of the car is that it’s scorching hot. The sun being utmost rude and just spraying its sun rays for all to feel its intensive and completely unnecessary heat. Sharing is not caring Niall hmphs, he wishes he can just strap the ac on his back and have it blowing cold air on his face. It also doesn’t help that Zayn is currently stretching and his white v-neck is riding up showing a sliver of skin and some slight fuzz that trails down to his probably massive dong.

Niall has to turn away instantly feigning aloofness because he may have just been caught staring at Zayn. Thankfully Zayn doesn’t do anything that might make Niall’s blush grow a deeper red than it already is.

Amelia drags Niall to the figurine in the middle of the entrance and coaxes him into taking photos of her posing with the purple wizard. He laughs and giggles at all her ridiculous faces and poses. People watch from afar, per usual, but there’s only a set of eyes that he cares to take notice of and that’s Zayn, playing it cool under the shade an easy smile across his face.

Bobby comes back then with the tickets, handing one each to Niall and Amelia but Niall can see that there’s a spare ticket. Is his dad really that old that he purchased a ticket accidentally? Surely not Niall thinks but he can’t exactly see anyone around that – oh, Zayn. His dad waves him over and Niall groans mentally because he walks like he’s in a fucking catwalk, he can even picture him with a leather jacket slung over his shoulder and goodness gracious he really should have a better handle on his thoughts.

Zayn refuses the offer, what a gentleman, swoon, but his dad tells him that they are old and wouldn’t go on many rides so instead he can take their place and keep Niall company. Zayn looks to Niall, sort of like asking for permission and Niall just smiles sheepishly back at him. “It’s settled then! Onwards and upwards!” Bobby bellows clapping the back of Zayn’s back in good fashion and herds them all to the entrance.

-

Niall doesn’t even have time to worry about being awkward around Zayn because he’s having way too much fun being thrown side to side, zooming round and round the wind whipping refreshingly across his face. He only has to say let’s ride this one and Zayn nods sporting an eye crinkling smile and follows him in the queue like a loyal dog.

“Um you go ahead.” Zayn says and Niall whips his head around because Zayn just said no to his favourite ride in all of theme parks. EKstreme Tower they called it here. “But it’s like the best ride ever! When you just suddenly drop and fall fast hard and everything is out of control but then you aren’t afraid because – well you trust it to catch you no matter how hard or – or um how fast you fall. Why are you looking at me like that?” Niall finishes suddenly feeling insecure under Zayn’s scrutinizing eyes and damn it to hell he’s so hot when he’s all deep gazing and lips curved upwards into a smirk.

“It’s funny, I’ve never met someone who described a ride so passionately and deeply.” Zayn says. Niall feels the heat rise up to his cheeks, “well if you’re just going to laugh at me then you can do that from down here.” Niall harrumphs and stalks off but Zayn grabs him by the wrist and twirls him around. “You didn’t even let me finish. I was going to say, it’s convincing.” Zayn drops his wrist gently and cuts in front of him and joins the line.

Niall is in deep trouble now, his touch he’s craving more and more of it. Not limiting it to just his wrist, though it would extremely hot if Zayn were to pin him down and grind him until his bones feel like jelly and – “are you coming?” Zayn yells out to him. Fuck fuck fuck Niall thinks.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck..” Niall hears as Zayn chants it religiously under his breath. He chuckles to himself, kicking his feet up and down as the seats rise higher and higher looming over the theme park. Such a beautiful view and suddenly everything is just a blur of colours and he hears Zayn gasp for air. In the span of two seconds he can feel his heart thrum uncontrollably and stomach literally in his throat but not in the I’m going to power vomit down my front but more like the this is the best feeling ever. And then it’s over and he feels good, great, amazing but Zayn not so much. Niall can see he looks almost as pale as him and his eyes could roll back and have an epileptic fit or something.

Niall puts a consoling hand on his back and starts rubbing soothing circles, “you ok Zayn? Did you see your life flash before your eyes?” Niall teases and breaks into a big booming laugh and Zayn rivals it with a scowl but eventually cracking his façade and laughing along too. Zayn’s laugh makes Niall feel all warm and fuzzy, cliché as it may, that’s what it feels like. Like hot chocolate sliding down his throat, rich and creamy and just the right amount of sweetness. Swoon.

Niall trips on thin air and his hand that was on Zayn’s back moves to his shoulder to grip for his dear life and at the same time Zayn slips his hand around Niall’s waist to catch him, funnily enough it looks like Zayn was dipping Niall, like they do in the cha cha or something. Zayn pulls Niall vertical easily enough, “karma.” Zayn says in a low hum and they are really close now, like any closer and Niall might as well kiss Zayn. “For what?” Niall asks, swallowing down his embarrassment but before he can hear Zayn’s reply Bobby is calling for them. They disentangle almost immediately like they were caught doing something they weren’t supposed to be doing.

-

They take a break, refuel and cool down. The sun is still beating down and Niall could use a bit of shade, a nice cool drink and a few hot dogs. His dad comes back with just that along with some cheese fries and chicken nuggets. Zayn is standing off on the side, like he doesn’t want to intrude in a family occasion or something but the guy has got to be hungry too right? So Niall calls him over but being the gentleman he is politely declines, such a sweet guy Niall thinks, but that doesn’t stop him from tugging at Zayn’s wrist and dragging him to the table.

“So Zayn, Niall here tells me you’re a brit?” Bobby starts, Niall listening intently with a mouthful of hotdog and fries. “Uhh yes sir.” Zayn says hesitantly drinking from a can of root beer. Niall learns that Zayn works for his dad on the car franchise and that he’s just starting from the bottom up to learn everything about the company which takes Niall completely by surprise. He’s in awe and chewed up bits of chicken nuggets threaten to fall from his mouth, luckily swallowing down the food in time and listens to more of Zayn’s fascinating life. As to why he chose Philippines, he said he just had an inkling in which Niall is grateful.

After a good bit of time resting and cooling down, Niall is dragging Zayn to the rides they haven’t been on yet. Things are more comfortable now between them and Niall can joke and bump shoulders with Zayn without it being awkward. There isn’t even much of an age gap between them so they’re interested in the same things, except the one thing. Each other.

They wait in line for this ride called the Jungle Log Jam and as Niall watches it looks like the most fun ride ever. There’s water and long drops and lots of wetness. He’s buzzing with excitement and Zayn just smiles fondly at him. “Hope you brought a spare shirt.” Niall just grins and climbs aboard. He sits himself in the back, a devilish smirk on his face. Zayn looks scandalized realising that he’ll take most of the splash. “You little shit.”  
“Afraid of a little water Zaynie?” Niall taunts, the nickname slipping easily off his tongue. Feels good. Zayn grunt back and reluctantly takes his seat.

The boat rocks as it makes its way up the first drop, Niall is giddy and starts drumming lightly on Zayn’s back earning him another grunt. They slide down with minimal wetness and Niall is beaming, the drop is thrilling and can’t wait for the big event.

Niall’s heart beats to the gears that pull them up, up, up. He wishes he can see the look on Zayn’s face right about now and see him squirm as the water splashes him. It’s what Niall expects and more, the splashing, the wetness, the thrill of it all.

What he doesn’t expect though is Zayn’s tee becoming see through, especially when Niall is trying to get off the boat and he loses his footing. His breathing malfunctioned when he saw how tightly Zayn’s shirt clung onto his body, onto his defined abs, goodness gracious he can even see tattoos. Luckily enough Zayn’s got him by the elbow and pulling him in, again really close and into a sort of hug even, Niall’s ear pressed onto his chest and Zayn’s arm wrapped protectively around him. Niall thinks he could get used to this, the steady rhythm of Zayn’s hear beat and the warmth that his body radiates.

“You really should be careful.” Zayn says motherly and much to Niall’s disappointment pulls away. He smiles back sheepishly and continues on. The sky has grown darker lit by a bright orange from the setting sun, the ferris wheel having it’s lights turned on and Niall thinks how nice it looks with the sky as its back drop.

“Last ride of the day?” Niall asks, pointing at the glowing wheel. Zayn nods and takes Niall’s hand into his. It feels so natural, the feeling of Zayn’s hand, his soft skin yet firm grip definitely makes Niall lose his breath. “Um?” Niall ponders and Zayn gives him an easy smile, “just in case you fall over.” Swoon.

They stop by at a cotton candy cart and Niall kind of just takes a look around and he can see people staring even more, sharing quiet whispers with their neighbour but Niall can’t even be forced to care because the boy standing next to him is worth more than eyebrow lifting looks and hushed whispers.

They fall in line, a short line and soon enough climbing aboard a carriage. Niall thinks this is better than any fantasy he’s come up with so far. Zayn’s fingers between his, sharing cotton candy and riding the ferris wheel with a great view of the sunset to boot. Best date ever he thinks, except this was really just a family outing but he’s willing to oversee that minor detail.

After a few rounds they stop right at the top. Niall looks around, everything is so peaceful up here, and the view is to die for, of course not literally especially when the hottest guy is holding his hand for god knows what reason, but yeah it’s remarkable. “So beautiful.” Niall hears Zayn say. “Yeah,” Niall replies looking at the horizon for one more second before turning to Zayn.

For some reason Niall doesn’t think Zayn said it about the view because his eyes are fixated on Niall and he can see the fondness behind those piercing eyes. “Yeah you really are.” Zayn breathes out before catching Niall into a kiss.

It’s moist and Zayn’s lips are so fluffy and fuck he’s a really good kisser. He tastes like the cotton candy they shared and Niall thinks he can do this all day. They kiss and kiss until the sudden jolt of the ferris wheel has them gasping for air. “Fuck. I think I’m going to faint.” Niall gasps. Zayn chuckles and Niall can feel Zayn’s chest vibrate, due to being tucked in nice and close.

Niall’s parents don’t say anything about their holding hands situation except Amelia has got this shit eating grin on her face and Bobby can’t help but cough-laugh every two seconds like they’ve got some sort of inside joke. Niall just rolls his eyes in disgust and kisses Zayn on the cheek when they aren’t looking.

They only break apart when Zayn runs ahead and opens the car door, Amelia and Bobby jumping in but Niall has a different idea. Instead he side steps and hops in the front seat and winks at Zayn tauntingly. 

 Amelia lets them in on a decision that her and Bobby had made, still sporting the grin the looks like it might hurt if it were anyone else, that they are going to a resort tomorrow, staying overnight and also asking Zayn if he had any problems with that, to which he shook his head if not a little too eagerly. Niall smiled brightly at that. "Now I've booked two rooms, Niall hope you don't mind sharing, I'm sure Zayn provides great company." Amelia says, winking at Zayn through the rearview mirror. 

Niall almost loses it then, jesus fucking christ he thinks, who knew this trip turned out to be one of the best times he's experienced and he chances a glance Zayn's way and he just has this blissful smile dancing on his lips and he's thinking yeah fuck it, this is the best trip ever. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Gag vom so many cliches haha. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
